


Haunt Me (Because It's Forever)

by Leni



Series: Because It's Forever [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble Collection, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Minor appearances by half the cast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: Regina loses a pawn.Rumpelstiltskin recovers a companion. Sort of.100 (or 200) words at a time. EVENTUAL HAPPY ENDING.(Entire Work)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by one of my favorite Rumbelle fanarts.

Decades of practice had Rumpelstiltskin pause as he readied to summon more straw. 

The sight of a tall mound made him frown. 

The basket should be significantly lighter, if not empty. 

He scoffed. If he couldn't keep his mind on his spinning, it was a sorry state of affairs indeed. The mourning period had to be over. There were plans to launch, and he couldn't wallow in that unseemly sadness for another moment. 

As if the indirect thought of Belle had summoned it, the faint smell of her perfume reached his nostrils. 

"Enough," he growled. 

And he fled the memories.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elf_Kid, Nropay, thanks for the support. HUGS.

"The fever acted fast. Nothing could be done," the captain gasped, terrified. A bead of cold sweat ran down his temple, though the fury in the queen's eyes chilled him more. "The doctor said-" 

The queen sneered. 

With a gulp, his eyes flicked to the body that had crumpled next to him, its heart a sad sprinkle of ashes. He reconsidered the reminder of the doctor's failure. "Your Majesty, please. We sent for help as soon as possible..."

"Not soon enough."

It took all his experience not to flinch back. 

He still screamed, when red nails reached into his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

The savory smell led him through the main hall and down the stairs, to the spacious kitchen which should have gathered months of dust. 

The stove sparkled. 

A pot boiled contentedly. If he lifted the lid, there would be a stew of fresh rabbit seasoned with baked apples.

The recipe had died with the girl who'd invented it. 

A growl grew in his chest, the indignation over such an invasion too great for words. "Who dares-" he choked out, silencing himself at the despair in his voice. 

Instead magic lashed out. 

While the fire died obediently, the impossible smell persisted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, Elf_Kid.

Frustration was a familiar emotion to the Dark One, but only where it related to reaching the Land Without Magic. 

Today, however, he stretched his power over the boundaries of the castle, and couldn't pick on the breach. The day before and the entire morning had been wasted as he inspected every inch of his property. And nothing! His defenses were untouched. The wards he'd raised after Belle was abducted remained strong. 

Nothing should have come near the Dark Castle without his knowledge. 

And still, when he returned to his laboratory, there was a cup of tea waiting for him.


	5. Chapter 5

There was something odd about Rumpelstiltskin today. 

The man lived at the edge of his temper, an impulse away from a nasty comment or a nastier spell. Smart, yes. Courteous, mostly. And always a dangerous weapon aimed at everyone within reach. 

Too much power. Too inhuman. 

Now that magic coiled deep inside, ready to spring and devour her at a first misstep. 

"I came to determine whether you understood how futile it is, to come against me," he said, his voice cold, his anger almost palpable.

Maleficent tilted up her chin. Even his power wouldn't bend her pride. "Careful, Rumple. You're making me sound as a threat."

"Which you are not!"

A defensive bark, rather than the dismissive laughter she'd expected. 

Odd, indeed. 

"If this is about last year," she said, without bothering to protest her innocence, "I've moved on. You won that round." Inwardly, she cheered whoever had set Rumpelstiltskin into this wild goose search. The cheater deserved it. "Keep the glove and the maid with my compliments. I have my own concerns."

"Keep the..." He licked his lips. Anger fizzed out, leaving a flash of... something different. "I see."

Maleficent didn't, but she wasn't foolish enough to ask.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Joylee, TentacleLoveGoddess, and Ellynne!

Rumpelstiltskin flexed his hand around the small leather bag. A dozen flower bulbs shifted inside, the price for a potion to heal a dying grandson. 

He wasn't shocked at having accepted the widow's humble offer. Mercy was an occasional indulgence. What gave him pause was his reason for it.

If reason could be that terrible moment of madness. 

_Belle will love planting tulips._

His fingers curled, skin tingling with the possibility of fire. 

An easy solution for a sentimental mistake. 

Instead he let the bulbs drop onto the soil of his garden. If they survived, well...

Stranger things were happening.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3x100

Cruella didn't trust her uninvited guest. 

Unable to leave the Enchanted Forest, she'd kept a low profile for months. It was disquieting to have him here anyway. 

So far, Rumpelstiltskin had been all smiles. He claimed that a controlled animal might be of use to him. Something about a princess fond of mice, and the castle Cruella would need to breach blindly to remind the girl of her deal with the Dark One. 

Bullshit. 

"Pull the other one, darling." She raised a disapproving eyebrow. "For someone who's telling the truth, it's impressive how you don't mean a word of it."

Rumpelstiltskin chuckled. "You're a judge of honesty now?" He waved a hand, distracting her from a scathing answer. "Never mind that. Can you do as I ask, or not?"

Cruella dragged on her cigarette, her eyes wary as she considered her options. 

If she was behind his troubles at home, she might underplay the extent of her ability. If she lied...

"No."

Damn it. Not a lie. 

"Explain."

Cruella huffed. "Tiny minds get scrambled in human dwellings; eat or run, that's it. To deliver a specific message?" She shuddered. "The headache would kill me."

"And just to cause some mischief?"

It was tempting to tell him yes. 

Rumpelstiltskin was an slippery one, but this time Cruella had the experience to pin him into a straight deal. A portal back home. A new chapter where she'd finally get even with Isaac. 

However, the only thing worse than being played by the Dark One, was to try to play him.

Her skill set wouldn't work. 

"Let's face it, you don't need me to scare some chit. Are you setting me up to take the fall?"

Rumpelstiltskin gasped. "I can't imagine why you don't trust me!"

Cruella laughed. He was amusing at least.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, TentacleLoveGoddess, Elf_Kid, oceanofdarkness, and Likes_My_Red_Cape!

Rumpelstiltskin caught his fist an inch away from the door, and there it hovered as he remembered that no one would answer his knock. 

Feeling stupid, he lowered his hand. 

He felt uncomfortable trespassing without Belle to authorize his entry. There had been no reason to visit here since he'd guided her to the doorstep of her bedroom, once she'd finished her admiration of the new library. His original idea had been to leave the room untouched. Let time and the curse do what he couldn't, and erase the traces of his ill-fated love.

Instead, he was pressed to search for clues. 

He was expecting to unearth a forgotten bottle of cologne. Anything to explain the sweet smell that permeated his castle with growing insistence.

He needed an answer. Belle would understand this breach to her privacy. 

She would have taken everything of importance, anyway.

A simple explanation was all he needed.

Instead he was surprised by the warmth inside. 

Where no fire had burned in months. 

Taking a deep breath, Rumpelstiltskin stepped backwards, closing the door with a wave of magic rather than touch it with his hands. 

It wasn't fear. 

He just needed to do more research first.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *inserts Never Watched Season Four/Five warning*
> 
> All I write about the Queens of Darkness is based on episode summaries (what little I remember) and fanfic. 
> 
> That said, Please Enjoy!
> 
> 3x100

Born in the depths of the ocean, Ursula had a high tolerance for the cold. 

She still shivered as the doors of the Dark Castle clanged shut behind her. "Now that's just childish," she muttered, refusing to cower at the sudden darkness.

Impossibly, the temperature lowered further. 

"Ah, it's you," said Rumpelstiltskin. Torches around the room lit at a click of his fingers. "I'm surprised."

"You've used the flimsiest excuses to visit Mal and Ella." She was thankful for reliable allies who'd passed along the warning. "I'm not about to tip toe around until you deign to question me too."

Rumpelstiltskin was glad to be wearing his thick leather coat to welcome the intruder. A sea witch in a temper sucked the warmth around her. 

The trick must intimidate the humans she so despised. 

"How brave," he allowed. "Pity you've wasted your time." 

He'd suspected the trio, as witnesses of his attachment to Belle, and though unsuccessful, they'd already teamed up against him. However, it had become obvious that Maleficent and Cruella were clueless, and Ursula wasn't one to act alone.

"Am I beneath your notice, Rumpelstiltskin?"

The menacing tentacles made him scoff. "Careful, dearie. Now you're wasting _my_ time." 

Her patience with the male of any species was nonexistent. 

To be targeted, and now disregarded, and all at his whim, made Ursula grit her teeth. A single hit would satisfy her before he blasted her away. 

The burst of pain shocked her. 

Her hands jumped to her sore breast, and she glared in breathless anger. "Low blow, Rumpelstiltskin," she gasped, irrationally betrayed.

His attention, however, was on the broom at her feet.

"Go away," he hissed.

"You can't just-"

"_Out_!"

Rumpelstiltskin was unpredictable, but never wild.

Even the air seemed to have turned to ice. 

Choosing survival, Ursula withdrew.


	10. Chapter 10

For the last weeks, visitors to the Dark Castle had been ignored by the oddness that had settled in his home. 

After all, that old man might have found the padded chair by himself. And the pregnant widow could have stolen into the kitchen for a snack while Rumpelstiltskin made his way downstairs. 

It was _possible_. 

Impossible was the broom that had become mobile without Rumpelstiltskin's intervention, and how it had attacked Ursula. Impossible was that something out of his control had acted in his defense.

Impossible was...

"No. It can't be."

...the sense of recognition that clawed through him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Elf_Kid, TentacleLoveGoddess, and Daruvael.

The atmosphere in his entrance hall was familiar. 

He'd witnessed the frustration that created it. In a cell where a girl tried to convince him of the impossible, Rumpelstiltskin had been subject to its weight. 

(But it _was_ impossible.)

This was the stubborn stance of someone too brave to fear their own weakness. It had come against the sea witch with the same righteous fury as that girl had once foretold about empty hearts and chipped cups. 

Just because he couldn't see her...

(No!)

He was mad to even consider it, yet he'd never been as tempted to embrace madness.


	12. Chapter 12

He locked the door of his laboratory. An insane attempt to put distance between him and...

"It can't be her," he muttered, though his heart skipped a beat at the thought. Reason told him that dead was dead. That the woman who'd loved him hadn't survived the realization for long, and no magic would return her to life. 

Not even to this disquieting state where she couldn't be seen or heard. 

Reason was living hundreds of years without a whisper of this situation.

Rumpelstiltskin considered all that, and laughed. 

Because reason couldn't ignore the plateful of cookies waiting for him.


	13. Chapter 13

Once his mind was set, Rumpelstiltskin decided that he needed information. 

Was there any way to communicate with her?

If he called out her name, and there was no answer, he feared for his sanity in truth. 

Would this last? 

And why had it taken her so many weeks, between her fall and her return to the Dark Castle? Would she go away again, with just as little warning?

Above all, the question that swirled in his head over and over:

_How_?

He had spent centuries researching the road to Bae. He had maneuvered every person of interest in the Enchanted Forest, to get his way. 

And here it was, without having even asked for it; a dream he'd never dare imagine. 

She was back. 

However, he didn't trust his good luck. 

Did her return hinge on true love, or in the contract she'd signed on their first meeting? He'd specified that their arrangement would last forever. A quirk of humor he'd tossed out just to watch the girl fidget with fear. 

Had the tasteless joke returned her to his life?

This was no magic he'd met. Which begged the question:

Would her company survive after Regina cast the curse?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kept trying to be an angst fest. It's now, perhaps, an angst business meeting. Oops.

Leaving a sip of tea at the bottom of his cup while he did research in the library used to invite his maid's grumbles. 

"Really, is this done with, or just saved for later? Do I take it for washing, or leave it be? Whatever I do, you'll say you wanted the opposite, won't you?"

Belle had known him well. 

Later, with the fondness of someone who understood his silent request for companionship, she'd place herself within easy earshot, perhaps perch on a nearby piece of furniture, and point at his chipped cup. "I'll drink it. End that poor teacup's suffering. See if I don't, Rumple." And if he snapped to leave his things alone, or else; her eyes would narrow and glare just so.

"You ridiculous man," she'd say, gleefully disrespectful, and never apologize. 

Now Rumpelstiltskin smiled at the familiar annoyance weighing between his shoulders. He'd gotten used to these brief impressions, so he kept his eyes on the ancient scroll, unwilling to face the emptiness. 

Instead he breathed in the smell of spring roses. 

"Stay a little longer," he muttered, as he should have before.

There was no reaction to his words, but her fragrance lingered for hours.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, TentacleLoveGoddess, Daruvael, Elf_Kid, and Likes_My_Red_Cape. Your comments give me life!
> 
> HUGS.

A book from Atlantis should be worth the weight of its owner in gold - and that was exactly what Rumpelstiltskin had paid the day before. 

There was satisfaction in the quick flare of power that extinguished its uselessness. 

He reached into his pocket for a kerchief to wipe the ashes, not realizing his mistake until the piece of silk shied away from his touch. He blinked, taking a moment to understand. Ah. Of course. 

"My apologies, sweetheart." 

Belle would have gifted a spontaneous smile for the reversal of the spell. He imagined it instead. 

"That book is still useless, though."

There was no useful information in the whole of his library. Goading the scholars of the Enchanted Forest, few as they were, into trading away their rare volumes from lands beyond reach, was a fruitless quest. 

The closest was a tale of a vengeful spirit, sowing discord among its enemies. Amusing, but hardly comparable to Belle's gentle presence.

Wise men's words or deranged ramblings, there were no answers. 

Rumpelstiltskin needed to reach Atlantis itself. Perhaps even rediscover Agrabah's lost library. 

All within a shrinking time window. 

Damnit. 

To secure quick passage between worlds, he needed to visit Cora's turf first.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got a lot longer than expected. *frowns* Oh well. At least one of my favorite supporting characters is back in the game. Enjoy!
> 
> 8x100

Jefferson stared around, stupefied.

The Dark Castle had never figured in his dreams of freedom. Either his mind had twisted further under the impossible strain, or...

"Good. You're awake," thrilled Rumpelstiltskin, clapping his hands as he came into sight.

Real, then.

Months without hope. Years, perhaps.

A queen's word was worth the dirt she stepped on, but nonetheless he'd tried to return to his Grace.

Hat after hat, after hat, after hat...

How could this be real?

"Enough." Rumpelstiltskin snapped his fingers right under Jefferson's nose. "Is there anyone home?"

Home?

Was this home?

A giggle burst from his throat.

Rumpelstiltskin glanced with distant disinterest as his former colleague laughed himself hoarse. So this was the result of the Queen of Hearts' long-term hosting.

He was disappointed.

He'd expected to bribe Jefferson away from Cora's hold, not to drag him from a mound of hats while the man babbled and wept incoherently until he finally fell unconscious.

Cora used to be a clever woman. Cruel, yes; that was part of her charm. But never so pointlessly.

Then again, she'd never valued loyalty.

Breaking the most reliable portal jumper in his generation, when she could have coddled him.

What a waste.

The reek of potions and potentially poisonous fumes had never been so comforting. Jefferson discovered the blanket over his shoulders, and wrapped it around more tightly. He wasn't cold, not with the fire roaring in the laboratory, but the friendly gesture anchored him.

Rumpelstiltskin had grown a soft touch. Who knew.

He summoned one of his old careless grins, but the fractures were too evident. He changed expressions, and again, and again, searching one that fit his mood.

"Just take this," snapped Rumpelstiltskin, thrusting a teacup toward him.

Tea in the Dark Castle.

His mind must have snapped after all.

The subdued giggling struck his nerves.

There was a reason he added a pinch of madness to his interactions with the world outside. However, Rumpelstiltskin didn't appreciate having the tables turned on him.

He grit his teeth and waited.

A bucket of freezing water would have been more efficient than the blanket and hot drink, but Rumpelstiltskin didn't protest the kinder approach.

After fretting all the way to Wonderland and back, whether Belle would wait for him, every proof of her presence was welcome.

Patience was a cheap price to pay.

At last Jefferson quieted.

"Ready to speak sense now?"

Sense.

Yes. He ought to be sensical.

With a movement as slow as his thoughts, Jefferson nodded. "Whatever you want, Rumple," he promised, his voice still raspy. Queens lied and lied; the Dark One didn't need to. "As long as you give me my daughter."

"Done."

So easy.

He asked, and it was done.

Laughter bubbled up his throat again, but he shoved it back. Later, he could despair over the hundreds failed attempts to return to Grace.

Later. Not now.

"Yes. Well." He curled deeper into his chair. Just one more tiny detail. "My hat. I'll need that, too."

Rumpelstiltskin rolled his eyes.

He'd hardly have made the trek to Cora's dungeons unless he was certain Jefferson would be of use. Convincing Regina to trade the hat had been ridiculously easy.

The girl was blind when it came to Snow White's whereabouts.

Snow better figured out how not to get herself caught again. That would be annoying. There was no time to spare, to nudge whichever heroic pawn was closest to her rescue.

"Here." He presented Jefferson with his tool of trade, holding it away from his reach. "Mind you, it's a loan, dearie. You've already proved very unreliable."

Make it spin.

Throw it and make it spin.

Make sure it was real.

His fingertips itched. Ached. Magic called him, a keening sound after so long. Dozens of destinations to choose from. That was freedom.

"Do you understand, Jefferson?"

Right.

Couldn't slip away. His hat wasn't his hat. His choices weren't his choices.

That was fine.

He'd chosen wrong before.

With careful deliberation, he put the hat on. Let his lips curl into a smirk that almost felt like himself. "First things first, Rumple," he said, drawing strength from the familiar weight on his head. "What about my Grace?"

Rumpelstiltskin couldn't fault the other man's priorities. "Rest tonight," he said. "I'll take you early tomorrow."

"But-"

"You look a mess. Unless you plan to scare the girl?"

Jefferson shook his head.

"Come, then. Apparently you get a hot meal as well," he added as the smell of fresh cooking reached his nostrils. He must resign himself to Jefferson being treated as a guest instead of a useful commodity.

The things he did to please Belle.

Jefferson followed him. "That's... nice." He sounded more puzzled than thankful. "Since when are you nice?"

"You know better, Hatter." Rumpelstiltskin chuckled. "I'm not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apropos of, um, nothing... anyone here familiar with Bishop's Black Jewels series?


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, TentacleGoddess, oceanofdarkness, Elf_Kid, and Daruvael. HUGS
> 
> And yay, after 3 chapters, I finally managed to use the prompt 'brick'. :D

Three walls of books rose, forming a cozy tiny fort, as if arranged by an expert brick-layer. 

"Guess she outgrew the tea parties," whispered the amused father, lifting the expensive bedsheet that served as a roof to reveal the nine-year-old under it. "Or not."

The two teacups were empty, and the only evidence of the carrot cake were the crumbs on the porcelain plates. Grace was now curled against a small mountain of pillows, drooling on the fine silk, while a picture book rested against her chest, a breath away from tumbling down. 

Jefferson grinned at the sight. 

Rumpelstiltskin resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. 

He was getting reacquainted with the notion that children held little respect for boundaries. Especially when they were plied with sweets. 

"Her teeth will rot. Won't look so cute then."

Jefferson lifted an eyebrow, and Rumpelstiltskin responded with an insincere, stained smile.

The other man shuddered. "You've got a point. That's not cute at all."

Rumpelstiltskin laughed. "Still concerned about leaving the girl here?"

As an answer, Jefferson gave a deep bow toward the fireplace. "My apologies for doubting you, my lady," he said feelingly. "You're indeed the greatest of caretakers."


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did watch S7. I just don't remember Facilier's background, and the wiki is mostly "somehow" and "at some point". Not a lot of help. 
> 
> Oh well. 
> 
> I _could_ watch it on Netflix before it leaves that site, but... lol. No. 
> 
> 3x100

Jefferson kept a healthy distance from the self-styled witch doctor, terrified after the little demonstration the man had staged to prove his power. Controlling someone without taking their heart was an horror he could have lived without imagining. "I don't trust him," he piped up bravely, with Rumpelstiltskin standing in-between for good measure. 

Facilier tipped up that obnoxiously tall hat, smirking.

Rumpelstiltskin laughed. "That's because you're grown smarter, Hatter. Worry not, though." He sent Facilier a smug look. "I don't need a little doll to hurt him, so if he's half as smart as he looks, he'll play us straight."

Unlike Jefferson, Rumpelstiltskin shoved aside his own misgivings. After weeks following rumors into a dozen worlds, only Facilier had offered solid evidence of his dealings with the other side.

Short of consulting Hades himself, this was their best lead. 

Never mind that the man now held the dubious honor as the first person who made the Dark One's skin crawl.

"No," he said to Facilier's suggestion to study the situation for himself. He wouldn't risk a man with power over the dead in any proximity to Belle. "You either know something, or you're useless. Tell me now, which is it?"

Interesting. The loose soul wasn't an unwelcome pest, as had been implied. Not when the Dark One bristled so easily. 

Protectively, one would say.

Curiosity moved forward his trip to the Enchanted Forest. What an interesting land. 

"Of course I can help you," Facilier said courteously. The insincere edges were a match to the Dark One's returning smile. "As for payment..."

"All the gold you wish."

"Gold?" He scoffed. "I've heard you offer a different currency."

"A deal, then." Rumpelstiltskin shrugged, ignoring his companion's urgency to leave. "Name it."

Being owed a favor by Rumpelstiltskin was worth telling the truth.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A world of thanks to TentacleGoddess, oceanofdarkness, Daruvael, and Ellynne. 
> 
> Hugs!

Without looking, Rumpelstiltskin dipped his quill into an inkwell that had emptied for the fifth time since sunrise. "I'm the Dark One," he grumbled, "I don't need to sleep."

His maid had grown bolder beyond the grave.

When he looked down, his notes had slid to the side, most of them turned around in clear dismissal. 

"It would help more if you told me what ties you here," Rumpelstiltskin said, hoping he didn't sound as frustrated as he felt. Facilier's cards had spoken of a link aside of Belle's promise to come with him forever. Something tangible. Meaningful. 

In vain had he scoured the castle for every morsel she'd left behind. 

Jefferson had been tasked with the trip to Avonlea, as Rumpelstiltskin couldn't trust himself within choking distance of that monster Belle had called a father.

Once released, his anger wouldn't stop until the town had been destroyed and the survivors were praying for the ogres to return. Anything to punish the stupid sheep who had benefited from Belle's sacrifice, and then stood by as she was sent to her torturers. 

"Better that I stay here, my dear," he confessed. "Even if you worry and I'm useless without a clue."


	20. Chapter 20

Jefferson took a deep breath before knocking on the door to Rumpelstiltskin's laboratory. He'd taken the precaution to send Grace to play in the library, confident that no matter how badly his news were received, his love's once favored room would be safe from Rumpelstiltskin's anger. 

"Back so soon, Hatter?" Golden eyes flicked over him, giving way to a wry smile when they took in Jefferson's wariness. "I'm not one to shoot the messenger, dearie. Out with it."

Riffling through a dead woman's last days had been a distasteful task, but Jefferson supposed he had the lady's permission, after a fashion. Now he wished it'd been that simple. 

"I went to Avonlea as you requested," he started. "I asked around about the lord's daughter, both in the castle and without. What she might have been attached to. I managed to sweet talk her old nurse, even. Steel-eyed but kind, Mrs. Potts, and most reluctant to gossip about her erstwhile charge..."

"Yes, yes," said Rumpelstiltskin, impatient already. "But you took enough gold to bribe every tongue in the kingdom. What news?"

"They mourn her." Jefferson licked his lips as he forced himself to continue. "And they blame you for the loss."

Rumpelstiltskin sneered at that tidbit, soothed by the warm pressure that settled against his chest, the briefest echo of Belle's impulsive embraces. "Am I supposed to be shocked? I sent you for pertinent information, Hatter," he reminded the nervous man. "I'm disappointed."

"No. You don't-" Jefferson squeezed the brim of his hat against his chest. The most ineffective protection against the Dark One. "They believe she's with you."

She was.

Then he realized Jefferson's meaning. "Explain."

"Your girl never returned home. I asked everybody," Jefferson said in a rush, before Rumpelstiltskin thought to berate him for incompetence. "That's why it took me a whole week. First I thought maybe people outside the castle had been spared the news, but every soldier, maid, and courtier says the same: their lady was taken two years ago and never seen again."

"Lies."

Jefferson trembled along with every glassware in the laboratory. "Or maybe," he dared in a whisper, "your sources were mistaken."

Everything came to a still. 

Rumpelstiltskin curled his fists. Hissed a name. 

He had a queen to interr-

Then he was scrambling to raise a shield as the windows rained over him and Jefferson.

"Belle?" 

A wave of cold anger answered.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thanks to ghostwriter107, Elf_Kid, and Daruvael.

Her hand at her throat, massaging the spot that would be bruised if Rumpelstiltskin had used his hands instead of magic to force her answers, Regina stared at the rows of empty niches. 

The steady beat of dozens of hearts was absent.

"You meant to make a puppet of me," Rumpelstiltskin had hissed, furious. "It's high time you're broken off that habit, Your Majesty."

Banishment from the Dark Castle hardly registered in comparison to the loss of her collection.

All for the little maid.

Regina laughed, turning down a secret tunnel. Rumpelstiltskin hadn't searched deep enough.

Soon he'd regret that.


	22. Chapter 22

Jefferson kept an eye on Rumpelstiltskin's reverie even as he busied himself with a patch on Grace's dress. After the fright he'd taken in the laboratory that morning, he'd given serious thought to returning to their old cabin. 

Staying under the Dark One's roof was madness. 

Coincidentally, however, he was mad already. 

An explosion or two was a small price to pay for their safety. Out there, sooner or later someone would demand the use of the hat and threaten his little daughter to secure Jefferson's aid. 

Rumpelstiltskin might be playing with ominous dark amulets, but he'd never harm Grace. 

The medallion twirled in mid-air, directed by the slow motion of Rumpelstiltskin's fingers. He couldn't yet bring himself to returning it to his vault, as the temptation to use it didn't wane. 

Justice demanded that he fed a backstabbing witch to the wraith without delay. Even better, that Regina watched as the person she loved bore the mark.

Retribution would be lovely.

Instead he'd done little more than slapping her wrist. He'd certainly done old Henry no favors, as he was doomed with or without Rumpelstiltskin's intervention. 

Patience, he reminded himself. 

His priority remained Bae. Always Bae. 

Belle would understand.

"What is that?" Grace asked, curiosity unhampered by her father's warning to play quietly tonight. 

The big coin gave another slow spin before Rumpelstiltskin answered. 

"A gift for a queen."

Grace frowned. In the books the Lady Belle had shown her, there were all kinds of queens. Some were kind, some were brave, and some were the bad guys. So far she had only met a wicked one, but wicked people didn't get gifts. 

She decided she wanted to see this other queen. 

"Is she coming here?"

Rumpelstiltskin shook his head. "I'm saving it for a special occasion."

"Her birthday?"

Rumpelstiltskin laughed. 

This was why he didn't send the little family away. Belle used to make him laugh, too, and he'd fallen into the habit of sprinkling his days with conversation. It wasn't the same, but he enjoyed their company more than he resented the invasion of his privacy. 

"No, Gracie," he told the girl. "It's more of a... congratulatory present."

A quick death was all the thanks Regina would get for bringing him to Baelfire.

Jefferson glanced up, a rare glint of maliciousness crossing his face. "I hope it's everything Her Majesty deserves," he said cheerfully. 

"It will be."


	23. Chapter 23

Pearl-sized, the stone hovered over his palm, humming with power that was more than a bit alarming. Its making had drained his magic, but the result held no darkness whatsoever. 

It defied logic. And it was the exact hue of Belle's eyes.

Satisfied, Rumpelstiltskin smiled. "It's ready, then."

The sacrifice of his treasured teacup was worth the assurance that Belle would be spared Regina's cruelty. In the world without magic, she wouldn't be torn from her true love.

"You've suffered enough, sweetheart." He conjured the stone into a heavy gold ring, and slid it onto his heart finger. "No more."


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Elf_Kid, Daruvael, Likes_My_Red_Cape, and arynwy.
> 
> 3x200

Rumpelstiltskin had heard the guards salute, but he saw little point in acknowledging his visitor. That he'd engineered his own downfall didn't mean he appreciated the alacrity with which he'd been condemned to this mean cell by royal decree.

He'd helped more than hindered the young fool and his princess. It was his potion which forbid Regina from striking down the happy couple directly. His help they had demanded every time they'd been in a fix.

Pawns in a long-term game, yes. But they were unaware of that detail. 

He'd never been cruel to them. Never tossed them from his castle and left them defenseless. Never even asked to have their lives signed over to him.

Ungrateful brats.

Until recently, he wouldn't have expected anything different. But now, (and here Rumpelstiltskin rubbed his thumb against his only piece of jewelry) he was perversely miffed about his circumstances. Yes, yes. Even in exile, Regina would learn that the Dark One was defeated. Her visit would feed the belief that he was desperate, that he'd ally even with her for his freedom.

_He_ needed this miserable cave.

_They_ didn't know that. 

Therefore, unless an advantage presented itself, he'd rather ignore the boy.

Patience made inadequate arsenal when pitted against immortality. 

David gave up on calling Rumpelstiltskin's name, as the Dark One didn't even glance in his direction. This was a fool's errand, yet a necessary one. Talk among the guards had reached the Hunter's ears, who was too loyal to keep the information from Snow.

A little less loyalty and some common sense instead would have suited David better.

At this advanced stage of her pregnancy, a woman needed serenity and happiness - goals to which David wholeheartedly devoted himself. The Evil Queen's threat already made it difficult; rumors that their most fearsome prisoner plotted his escape needed to be nipped at the bud.

"We asked Blue to check the spells that hold you," he said, trying to catch sight of Rumpelstiltskin's expression without stepping too close to the bars. "She promises everything is as should be."

Rumpelstiltskin twisted his lips at the mention of the chief fairy, but remained silent.

"It doesn't matter who's contacted you," David insisted, refusing to feel unnerved. To a man, the guards swore having overheard voices on separate occasions, but Red couldn't sniff out the intruder's trail. "Whatever deal you've made is worthless. Nobody can help you."

Alone again, Rumpelstiltskin walked the few steps to the stone slab that functioned as a cot and lay down, folding his hands beneath his head as a makeshift pillow. The meager light from the torches never reached this corner. In the darkness, he discarded the veneer of madness that should prompt any witnesses to spread word of his inestability.

"Idiots," he grumbled.

The belief that the Dark One could be contained was already laughable. And now he plotted in vain?

Idiots, indeed. 

"Can't even recognize a one-sided conversation." 

In a better mood, Rumpelstiltskin might have given his jailers the benefit of the doubt. Regina's skill with mirrors was common knowledge, and they couldn't discount that he'd have smuggled a magical item in his person.

"Or two," he snickered. 

In the dash between the cinder girl's garden and his prison, nobody had thought to search him. The ink-scribbled scroll was now safe in its hiding hole, and a bit of gold on the Spinner's hand didn't merit a second glance. 

"You're always underestimated, dear." There was no response. There was never any response. But he trusted Belle's resourcefulness. She was listening. "If not for you, why! I'd be mad for real."


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we finished this part. Yay! 
> 
> Next, Storybrooke. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking around despite Musey's silence. *hugs tight*
> 
> 5x100

The Hatter made for a loud visitor, but the portal swirling at the cave entrance had repelled the guards. 

"I don't like this," Jefferson repeated, tapping an uneven rhythm against the metal bars as he paced. "A spell, you said. This dark curse. Wouldn't feel it until it's broken. Well, I'm feeling it _now_." He shuddered. "That was a casting gone wrong, wasn't it?"

"Her first attempt, yes."

"And you'll help her succeed." Jefferson glared. "That's a vile thing, Rumple. Just vile. I've been to your vault, and nothing compares. It'll break the world."

Rumpelstiltskin shrugged. "I tried everything else."

Jefferson gave a reluctant nod. "If it were Gracie stuck there, yes. I understand the necessity. But my child is here, so tell me, Rumpelstiltskin; why shouldn't we run away?"

"You can. But I can't promise the tether to Grace will work if you're snatched across several worlds. This curse will cater to Regina's whims. Are you so certain she's forgotten about you, and how you brought Viktor to fool her?"

Jefferson scowled. "That was your plan."

"With a generous payment," Rumpelstiltskin said unapologetically. "I didn't—and I won't—force your hand. Whatever you do, dearie, it'll be your choice."

Having stated her case, Regina carelessly came up to the bars and peered through them with a huff of impatience. "Keeping yourself to the shadows, Rumple?" She pouted. "Has the time underground damaged your complexion?"

Rumpelstiltskin snickered. "You've forgotten our last interview, Regina. Do you really want me close enough to reach your neck?"

The queen skittered away before she remembered his supposed helplessness. Her color rose at his laughter, and she hissed with furious embarrassment. "You're useless," she spat.

"Never that. Not for the right price." _Forgive me, Belle. But I must._ "Or, for you, a very steep one."

The air vibrated with magic again.

Rumpelstiltskin plucked at invisible strings, shaking his head as the curse built true this time. It had taken Regina no time to choose between her revenge and her father. Poor old fool. Hopefully Regina had been kind enough to keep Henry in the dark to the last. "It's done," he whispered, startling himself when he couldn't muster the triumphant glee this moment deserved.

Impossible to pride himself on steering Regina's darkness, when he'd lost Belle to it.

"Enjoy this victory, Your Majesty." Rumpelstiltskin said, thinking of the twenty-eight years to come. "It's your last."

For all that Rumpelstiltskin had chosen darker paths in his quest, he'd never been weighed by such hate as what rushed through the Enchanted Forest. Bitterness was flooding the land, grasping and tearing at everything with insatiable hands. 

No wonder that Jefferson had grown wary of letting his little family be swept along. 

Rumpelstiltskin, however, had no choice. 

He curled his hands, both impatient to reach the next stage and fearful that he must do it alone. "Be here," he pleaded, hoping for reassurance. 

At the edge of the world, warm fingers threaded through his... 

And Mr. Gold woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is gold.


End file.
